CLU 2.0
“''Out there is a new world!'' Out there is our victory! Out there... is our destiny.” ―CLU to his army. CLU 2 (Codified Likeness Utility 2.0), referred to in-film as simply CLU, is the main antagonist of the 2010 science fiction film, Tron: Legacy. He is an artificial intelligence program that was created in 1983 as an exact duplicate of Kevin Flynn. He is based on an earlier hacker program that Flynn had written: CLU. Physical Apperance CLU 2 physically resembles a younger version of his creator, Kevin Flynn, as well as his predecessor, the original CLU. His outfit consists of a black, skintight suit with yellow-orange circuitry. Appearances Tron: Legacy By the year 2010, CLU had taken complete control of the Grid, fashioning the digital frontier into his own interpretation of perfection. However, he felt trapped inside the electronic reality, and desired to break out into the physical world so he could perfect it as well. For that, he needed to acquire Flynn's identity disc, and have someone open the portal from the outside. CLU sent a message to Alan Bradley, attempting to lure a new user into the Grid. While the arrival of Sam Flynn was unexpected, it proved more fortuitous, allowing CLU to exploit Kevin Flynn's love for his son more effectively than the friendship towards Bradley might have been. When Sam was caught attempting to escape the Disc Wars arena, he was brought before CLU, whom Sam at first assumed was his father. The program interrogated the user, examined his identity disc, then revealed his true identity before dismissing him. In order to draw Kevin Flynn's attention, CLU had Sam placed in the Light Cycle Grid, pitted against four sentries and CLU himself. After a brutal battle which derezzed all of Sam's team, CLU was set to deliver the final blow when Flynn's confidante Quorra broke into the Light Cycle Grid in the Light Runner and rescued Sam instead. CLU returned to his Command Ship to await Sam's, or Kevin's, next move. Some time later, Jarvis reported that the location of Flynn's Safehouse had been traced from Kevin's light cycle found abandoned in the city. CLU investigated the safehouse personally, but found the area deserted and returned to the city in pursuit of the Flynns. After a tip-off was received, CLU's forces were sent to capture them at the End of Line Club. The assault failed to catch the users, although it did prove successful in causing Kevin's identity disc to fall into the hands of Castor, the club's enigmatic proprietor. CLU claimed the disc, and with his prize in hand, set off to the portal to complete his plan. While CLU addressed his assembled forces and told of his plan to invade the physical world outside the system, the heroes infiltrated his Command Ship and retrieved Kevin's disc. When they escaped in a Light Jet, CLU, with Rinzler and four Black Guards, set off after them in small personal light jets of their own. The smaller craft were whittled away by the superior firepower of the escapees' larger light jet, however their strength in numbers eventually wore it down. CLU would have emerged victorious had it not been for a sudden betrayal by Rinzler. He was unsuccessful at shooting them down, but ultimately reached the portal first after stealing Rinzler's spare Light Jet Baton and leaving Rinzler to plummet into the Sea of Simulation. Confronting the trio when they arrived, CLU justified his actions by saying that he had done simply what Kevin programmed him to do, venting his frustration at being abandoned and forced to run the Grid on his own. Flynn accepted CLU's arguments, but explained that the perfect world does not exist. Furious with this revelation, CLU attacked Kevin as Sam and Quorra headed for the portal. When CLU attempted to follow them, Flynn prevented his escape and reintegrated the program into himself. CLU was derezzed as the pair reintegrated.